Quiero besarte
by SxarlettV
Summary: Un pequeño escenario en el que Karamatsu quiere besar a Ichimatsu y, sorpresivamente, es correspondido. One shot KaraIchi. 2,400 palabras. Esto es un fanfic, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo de Osomatsu san me pertenecen, sólo me estoy basando en él sin fines de lucro y por mero ocio para entretenimiento del lector. Esta historia también está en mi cuenta de Wattpad


_"Quiero besarte"._

Fue lo que apenas escuchaste salir de sus labios, tan tenue y casi imperceptible, sobresaliendo de la comodidad del sonido de la lluvia, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos y rompiendo la atmósfera tranquila de la habitación.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, por lo que el aroma a tierra mojada inundaba tus fosas nasales. No se podría decir que fuera una tormenta, pero por la ventana se apreciaban las perezosas gotas de lluvia cayendo una a una produciendo sonidos relajantes, el cielo era completamente de un gris oscuro, pero al aún ser de tarde, la escasa luz que tocaba el interior era suficiente para ustedes, por lo que no había otra clase de iluminación además de la ventana. Tú te encontrabas haciendo nada, sentado con las piernas contra tu pecho, en el otro extremo de la habitación en la que estaban.

Pensaste que habría sido tu imaginación, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría besarte? Es decir, por alguna razón no habías sido besado en toda tu vida. Y además, ¿por qué demonios Karamatsu querría besarte? Porque la probable voz que habías escuchado en tus pensamientos era de él y eso te aterró de cierta forma.

Pero entonces, lo volviste a escuchar, sus palabras, su voz gruesa por sobre el sonido de la lluvia te erizaron la piel y esta vez le dedicaste tu mirada confundida para estar completamente seguro de que lo que habías escuchado era real y que no eran las desagradables invenciones de tu mente.  
Y lo viste observándote con seriedad, con sus pupilas dilatadas, seguro de lo que pedía y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero con un casi imperceptible sonrojo rosado en sus mejillas que incluso lo hacía ver hasta inocente en su petición. Como un niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce, de hecho, estabas casi seguro de recordar que esa era su expresión cuando pedían dulces al ser más niños.

Y lo viste mover los labios, probablemente formando las mismas palabras de antes, pero esta vez no lo escuchaste. Y esta vez no lo escuchaste porque definitivamente algo estaba mal contigo. Definitivamente estabas escuchando mal. Definitivamente estabas equivocado. No obstante, te congelaste cuando él se movió para postrarse frente a ti, apoyado en sus rodillas viéndote fijo y pensante.

Tú estabas sentado recargado contra la pared, por lo que prácticamente te había acorralado indirectamente. Y ya estabas pensando en golpearlo para apartarlo de ti, pues tu nerviosismo por alucinar cosas se estaba saliendo de tú control, pero su mirada te detuvo. Y fue extraño, porque su mirada era extraña, casi parecía que te veía con cariño, ¿amor? Y no era como si nunca te viera con ese sentimiento, sólo que nunca había sido tan profundo como ahora, o de lo contrario, no lo recordabas.

Luego, tus brazos fueron sostenidos por los de él y enrojeciste mientras se inclinaba hacia ti y lo veías confundido, arqueando una ceja. Demonios, Ichimatsu, controla tu respiración, controla tu pulso y deja de sudar, lo estás haciendo incómodo.

Pero entonces, él lo dijo por cuarta vez, genial, ese era tú número de la suerte. Y esta vez estaba frente a ti y lo dijo tan claro que te sentiste temblar entre sus brazos, y esta vez ya no hubo dudas ni pudiste poner excusas para distorsionar lo que realmente estabas escuchando.

—Ichimatsu, quiero besarte—. Los vellos en tu nuca se erizaron y de un momento a otro las palmas de tus manos se sintieron tan frías cuando acercó su rostro al tuyo con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, los latidos de tu corazón se volvieron tan furiosos haciéndote sentir mareado y quizá por tu impresión inicial casi fuiste incapaz de reaccionar. Sí, casi.

—¿Qué demonios, Kusomatsu?— Fue vergonzoso el pánico que se escuchó en tu voz cuando volteaste el rostro a un lado para evitar el beso, asustado, con la cara enrojecida y una gota de sudor recorriendo tú sien.

Y es que estaban tan cerca, pero ¿quién necesita respetar el espacio personal cuando lo que se quiere es un beso? Esperen. Un beso. Sí Ichimatsu, habías escuchado bien. Un beso, tu hermano mayor quería besarte. Habías acertado desde la primera vez que lo escuchaste, pero tus inseguridades te hicieron negarlo, incapaz de aceptarlo; ahora no había escape a lo que estaba pasando.

Karamatsu, por primera ves vaciló en busca de respuesta, también giró el rostro y se separó un poco de ti para sentarse en sus piernas, aún frente a ti, tú flexionaste tus piernas a tus costados, preparándote para escuchar. Él se rascó la mejilla en un gesto de nerviosismo. De un momento a otro su repentina seguridad había expirado.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de incomodidad para los dos, en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus tenues respiraciones monótonas y las gotas de lluvia afuera. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y fue gracioso, porque enrojecieron al mismo tiempo y el rubor se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas de forma ascendente empezando por el cuello. Y quizá fuera la vergüenza lo que les impedía hablar, quizá era que simplemente no sabían qué decir o quizá, quizá fuera sólo timidez, pero tuvo que pasar un buen momento hasta que Karamatsu se atreviera a decir algo, sólo que... bueno, fueron meros balbuceos y no se le entendió absolutamente nada. E Ichimatsu, tú te desconcertaste al verlo tan nervioso y, aunque es contradictorio, eso sirvió para calmarte, porque te diste cuenta que ambos estaban en la misma situación y la reciente empatía te provocó una pequeña risa nerviosa, risa que no pasó desapercibida, risa que evaporó la tensión del ambiente cuando tu hermano mayor la correspondió, aunque más bien parecía que te estabas riendo de él, ojalá no lo haya tomado así.

Y entonces él, con ambos párpados cerrados, alborotó tu de por sí ya despeinado cabello y tú no te quejaste ni lo apartaste, porque el momento se había vuelto cómodo de repente y no lo quisiste alterar, además, no pudiste negarlo, su toque se sentía bien.

Pero luego su mano pasó suavemente a acariciar tu mejilla y, en un movimiento lento, casi anhelante, rozó su pulgar con tu labio inferior. Su mano sobre tu rostro se sentía como la caricia de una pluma y sentiste cosquillas. No dejaron de verse por ningún momento.

—Realmente quiero besarte—. Lo escuchaste susurrar de manera casi imperceptible, como si fuera un simple pensamiento dedicado más para él que para ti, como quién se lamenta de lo que no puede obtener. Tan deseoso. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan honesto con sus sentimientos?

—¿Por qué querrías besarme?— Respondiste sin ocultar tu curiosidad y él te vio tan sorprendido como si lo acabaran de descubrir de algo que no había dicho. Y tú arqueaste la ceja en incomprensión. Y es que, realmente, ¿qué no veía la cosa desagradable frente suyo? Tú no podrías gustarle a nadie.

Él retiró su mano de tu rostro y subió los hombros en un gesto que no pudiste descifrar. Pretendió ser genial:

—He, te estaba viendo mientras contemplabas el maravilloso paisaje que nos regala this beautiful da...— Al ver tu mirada amenazante, cambió el rumbo de la frase cómicamente, demostrando algo de genuino nerviosismo. Carraspeó un momento y agregó: —Sólo, de un momento a otro lo anhelé—. Y pretendió verte como si no tuviera mucha importancia, como si no fuera un tema extraño, como si fuera completamente normal, completamente comprensible, salvo que estabas completamente seguro que no lo era. —¿Has besado a alguien antes?— La pregunta era tan simplona que era estúpida y la respuesta tan obvia que no necesitaste más que verlo fijamente un par de segundos para que adivinara la respuesta. Él comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. —B-bueno, yo tampoco, pero aún así, pensé...

Cerraste los ojos no queriendo ver su rostro avergonzado y suspiraste haciendo un gesto. —Quieres experimentar, ¿es sólo eso?— Soltaste. Era lo más obvio después de todo, estando en su situación era lo más lógico, aunque seguía siendo un poco bastante extraño. Pero entonces, al abrir los ojos, él te vio incrédulo.

—No, Ichimatsu, no es sólo eso, se trata de ti—. Si otra vez intentaba ser un cursi romántico de mierda con sus largos monólogos pre-ensayados, esta vez sí lo ibas a golpear. Ya estabas apretando tu puño cuando complementó: —No estoy seguro de que quiera intentarlo con alguien más—. Y realmente no era una broma. Era real y podías saberlo por la expresión en su rostro. En verdad eras bueno leyendo las emociones de Karamatsu, cortesía de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos de niños, por lo unidos que solían ser. Y por eso podías afirmar que sus palabras eran auténticas, genuinas.

No pudiste responder. No sabías cómo ni qué, había tantos pensamientos y emociones corriendo por tu mente que concentrarte en uno específico te era imposible. Y estabas tan nervioso que cualquier palabra que dejara tu boca saldría cortada o temblorosa. Las escasas muestras de afecto que te eran regaladas era lo que te producían. Por eso fue que, mientras lo apretabas de los brazos con tus manos, como él hizo hace unos momentos contigo, cerraste los ojos como no queriendo saber lo que ocurriría después y mientras Karamatsu te veía con una expresión de incomprensión, uniste tus labios con los suyos en toque tan simple, efímero y espontáneo, en un diminuto beso. Sólo un simple rose que despertó la curiosidad en ambos.

Tan rápido y tan suave como sucedió, aún así fue suficiente para dejarlos desorientados y es que, ¿realmente acababa de pasar aquello? Reflejando inseguridad en sus miradas se vieron un instante, un instante que fue más que suficiente para que Karamatsu decidiera volver a besarte.

Y ya que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, no dijo nada, él colocó una de sus manos en el costado de tu cuello, acarició parte de los cabellos de tu nuca y con lentitud, acercó su rostro al tuyo, siempre viéndote fijamente por si mostrabas señales de arrepentimiento, cosa que obviamente no hiciste, de hecho, incluso te costaba disimular tú intensa emoción.

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios apretando suavemente los párpados, intentando memorizar las sensaciones del momento lo mejor posible, y está vez fue un beso casi de verdad.

Porque sus labios cubrían los contrarios en toque tan dulce que hacía cosquillas y tan suave que les provoca temblar, pero no fue un beso real sino hasta que Karamatsu tomó tu labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó. Eso se sintió bien, pero de la sorpresa jadeaste apartándote, rompiendo el beso. Tocaste tu labio con curiosidad y a lo lejos escuchabas a tu hermano mayor disculparse, algo relacionado sobre si te había lastimado, pero no podría ser nada menos acertado. Lo tomaste del cuello de su sudadera con la mano en puño de una forma brusca y, cortando todas sus excusas, desesperado por más contacto, volviste a hacer chocar sus labios. Él hundió una de sus manos en la parte posterior de tu cabeza, acariciando tu cabello y la otra la llevó a tu costado, a la altura de tu cadera. Tú colocaste las tuyas sobre sus omoplatos, atrapándolos en un abrazo. Y fue cómodo, pero también fue extraño porque era algo que nunca habían hecho antes. Y conforme el nerviosismo daba paso a la confianza se atrevían a probar más cosas nuevas. Incluso recordabas escuchar el sonido de un rayo, pero no le tomaron absoluta importancia.

Ya iban por el cuarto beso, tu número de la suerte, y en ese momento aprendiste que la sensación era más intensa si cerraban los párpados y que era incómodo verse mutuamente mientras compartían besos, aprendiste que la nariz estorbaba cuando querían probar un nuevo ángulo y que el tiempo para aguantar la respiración era limitado y aprendiste que el uso de los dientes debía ser moderado.

Y entonces Karamatsu hizo algo con su lengua que te sacó un ligero gemido y al romper el beso con tus jadeos calientes en busca de algo de estabilidad emocional (y aire, oh sí, el aire también era importante), el desgraciado dejó tu boca para pasar a tu cuello, haciéndote temblar. Pero después todo se volvió sumamente abrumador en el momento en el que la mano que estaba en tu cadera se coló por el dobladillo de tu sudadera, tocando tu piel directamente. Con tu respiración agitada, apreciaste el tacto de cada uno de sus dedos acariciando tu torso, subiendo con una lentitud monstruosamente agonizante y desesperante. Las sensaciones nublando tu mente te impedían pensar con claridad. Era demasiado.

Era demasiado y dudabas el poder contenerte de realizar cualquier desenlace, cosa que, con tus hermanos en el piso de arriba, no sería prudente. Por eso tuviste que apartarlo pese a que su atrayente toque te quemaba, pese a que estabas experimentando un maravilloso momento, pese a que se sentía tan malditamente bien. Pusiste tus manos en sus hombros y con pena, sin querer parar y con la poca cordura que tenías, lo apartaste de ti, con suavidad y despacio.

Y él cedió y te vio con sorpresa y con un sonrojo tan espeso, que se extendía por todo su rostro. Estaba jadeando en un intento de recuperar su aliento perdido al igual que tú. Y se vieron durante el tiempo que les costó normalizar sus respiraciones: no había culpa, no había arrepentimiento ni nada relacionado. Sólo una mirada de admiración y cariño contenido, transmitiendo el anhelo y el deseo por volver a tocarse. Pero ya había sido suficiente.

Por suerte, Karamatsu lo entendió sin necesidad de que tuvieras que mencionarlo. Él también podía leerte sin problemas algunas veces. Por eso se recargó en la pared, a un lado de ti, asegurándose de que sus hombros se tocaran, apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro y el apoyó la suya sobre la tuya. Hubo un suspiro por parte de ambos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaban conteniendo la respiración, fue quizá por la decepción de tener que parar, o quizá por la nostalgia que les producía el evento sucedido hace unos segundos.

Realmente no es como si hubiera mucho que decir, no necesitaban recordar que acababan de compartir un beso entre hermanos gemelos. Bueno, de que lo recordarían era un hecho, sólo no pensarían a fondo en eso y querían evitar reflexionarlo, gracias.

Y sabían que no era correcto, que no podían volver a repetirlo, que si lo hacían, su relación ya de por sí fragmentada se podría destrozar aún mas y no podrían volver a unir los pedazos, justo como lo que sucedió cuando fueron niños, dañarían su relación sin poder remediarla.

Pero pese a que sus mentes decían que no, que era un sentimiento completamente erróneo, no podían negar que sus corazones, tan mutuamente incompletos, habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Wow, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no escribía nada, espero que no haya muchos errores en mi redacción/ortografía, de ser así les agradecería que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido la historia o si hay alguna duda, quizá no sea mucho, pero no he visto muchos fics de la OTP últimamente (bueno, sí, pero no soy muy fan del Ichikara, prefiero a Ichi pasiva💙💜) haha igual, si quieren hablar de fics aquí estoy, de todas formas, espero que les haya, al menos, entretenido un rato, los quiero ❤️.


End file.
